The Great Hot Chocolate Search
by robson3010
Summary: SPD Xmas special - Being in the dead of winter, feeling cold, Kat makes some hot chocolate from an old felinian recipe to warm her up, but what happens when the rangers investigate the smell. One-Shot. First attempt at a humour fan-fic.


Summary:SPD Xmas special - Being in the dead of winter, feeling cold, Kat makes some hot chocolate from an old felinian recipe to warm her up, but what happens when the rangers investigate the smell. One-Shot. First attempt at a humour fan-fic  
Main Charaters: Kat, Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd.  
Secondary Charaters: Cruger, Cooks.

* * *

The hot chocolate search

Kat smiled slightly as she stirred the hot smooth chocolate mixture in a saucepan on the stove in the SPD kitchens. She was wearing a thick coat while she was doing this but was still cold from the freezing winter weather. After a minute, she took the wooden spoon out and picked up a mug and a large spoon. Spooning the mixture into the mug, she brought it closer to her face and took a deep breath, allowing the smell to go inside her.

"Nothing like the old felinan hot chocolate to warm a girl up on a cold winter's day." She thought, and took a large gulp, feeling the hot liquid warm her up, she then, first telling the cooks to have much as they wanted, left, not knowing that the smell was going round the whole base.

* * *

In the command centre, everyone was shivering from all the cold, wearing as many layers as they could, they all looked at the camera's around the town for people who thought they could get their Christmas presents for free. Jack then suddenly started sniffing the air.

"What with the sniffing Jack?" Z asked, turning towards the man who was the closest she had to a brother.

"Can you guys smell that?" he replied, showing no sign of having heard Z.

Everyone then started sniffing, it wasn't long before they could all smell the hot chocolate.

"Something smells mighty good." Bridge said.

"I say we trace it." Z suggested.

"Excellent idea," Jack then got up from his seat and moved to the middle of the room, "We are cold and we are hungry, and we currently deserve a break! We will make it our mission to track down that smell and see what it is, if that smell is eatable we will then eat it. We will leave no stone unturned, no room unchecked and no person unasked, we will track down that smell if it's the last thing we do. Do you understand me?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" the other rangers stood up and saluted Jack, before storming out the command centre and up the corridor. Meanwhile Cruger, who was at his post, who had looked at Jack like he was mad during his speech, shocked and amazed about what had gone into the rangers. He pressed a button on his desk and the picture of Kat in her lab came up on his computer screen, she was holding her mug of hot chocolate.

"Yes Doggie?" she asked him.

"The rangers are after your hot chocolate Kat," he told her, "they said they are going to search the whole base for it."

"Well, there is some more in the kitchen if the cooks haven't drank all of it yet." Kat replied, smirking at what Doggie had just said.

"Well, since the smell has probably spread all over the base, it's going to take a while for them to track it down."

Kat smirked a bit more, "I wish them luck," she then pressed a button which turned of their communication, Doggie sighed as he turned back to his paperwork.

* * *

Meanwhile the rangers had followed the smell to a turning.

"Now what way?" Sky asked.

"Look's like the guesswork." Jack then pointed at one passageway, then said a little rhyme pointing his finger at the next one after each word.

Eeny meeny miney mo,  
Where does that great smell go.  
If it is my heart's desire,  
Then lead me to it like heat to fire.

When he had done, he found he was pointing at the hallway opposite the one Jack had started at. They all rushed down it, not knowing that they were going the right way to Kat's lab, but the wrong way to the bit saucepan of hot chocolate, which still hadn't been touched, because they rest of the cooks were busy preparing dinner for that day.

* * *

Kat sat in her lab, finishing off the last of the hot chocolate, she suddenly heard footsteps of a small group coming her way, remembering what Cruger had said to her, she grabbed the mug and quickly hid it, despite knowing that her lab must be full of the smell.

"Hey Kat," Bridge greeted the sciencest, "Do you know where that good smell is coming from, we are kind of tracking it down."

"Sorry Bridge I don't," replied Kat, "How come you are tracking it down?"

"Because it smells good," Bridge answered, "We can't follow the smell because the whole base is covered with it.

Kat mentally sighed with relief when she heard that, knowing that the fact she had made the smell herself was still not known by the rest, "OK, Good luck."

"Thanks." They then walked out and walked in, as Kat noticed, a completely different direction of where the kitchens were.

"Dumbo's," Kat thought, "If the smell was that good, it has to be food, and where else would it be other than the kitchens." She then continued with her work.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, the rangers got to the other side of the base and was about to give up, but it wasn't that easy to do with their stomach's rumbling and the smell still strongly going round the base. It was then Bridge finally figured it out.

"Guy's we have been idiots." He said, which caused the other's to look at him, offended.

"How come?" Syd asked the green ranger.

"It was obvious something spelling that good would come from the kitchen," Bridge explained it like it was adding 1+1, much to the shock of the rangers, who now realised how stupid they had been.

"Come on then," Jack said, and they all started back towards the kitchens.

By the time they got there, the cook's had finally decided to take a break and just managed to get the hot chocolate back to temperature, everyone was standing in like with mugs while someone else had a large spoon and spooning the mixture into everyone's mugs. As the rangers burst in, they stopped and looked at the hot chocolate.

"So that's the smell," Z said, "Hot chocolate."

The server then filled up her own mug after she had done everyone else's. Looking into the saucepan, she saw how much was left.

"Hmm, just enough for one more."

At this, all the rangers rushed forwards, Sky knowing that Jack was going to beat him, leapt forward and tackled Jack to the ground, causing the others to trip over him and fall down. The group suddenly started wrestling, each trying to be the first one up, much to the surprise of all the other people in the room.

Unseen by anyone, Kat came in, holding the mug that used to hold her first lot of hot chocolate, raising her eyebrows and smirking at the fighting rangers, she went over to the saucepan and spooned the rest of the mixture into her cup, drinking it, she watched the fight until Jack was able to get up and away, stopping the fight as the rest raced each other to the saucepan, which was now empty.

"WHAT!" Jack yelled and turned to a smirking Kat, who then took a mouthful in a gloating kind of way, "You took the last of it!"

"Well seeing as I made it," Kat replied coolly, "I think I should have two mugs full."

"You made it?" Jack demanded, Kat just nodded, "You are responsible for the good smell that has been driving us crazy while we were tracing it."

"Yep," Kat replied, "It's a old felina recipe."

"Then I have only one thing to say to you." Jack looked angry, so Kat took a nervous step back, but was surprised when he got down on his knees, "Please make some more.

Kat could barely hold back a grin as the rest of the rangers followed suit, she was going to enjoy this.

"Well," she slowly said, "I don't know, I am pretty busy."

"Please Kat."

"Why are you acting like this for just hot chocolate?" she asked them.

"Because the smell is so good it's driving us crazy." Syd answered, "We are also hungry and it annoying to have something smell so good and not have a chance to taste it, so please make some more, please."

"Only if each of you come my helpers for a whole month," Kat said, "Doing exactly what I say, without question."

"Yes, OK, deal." Jack said, "Now please make some."

Kat rolled her eyes, she was still a tiny bit disbelieving of their behaviour, "Right, lets see," she opened the cupboards and started taking various ingredients out, "Sugar, Cocoa…"

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone, ok the topic seems kind of mad, but it's the only thing I could think of. This is also my first try at a fic that got some funny stuff in it, so it might or might not be funny, I love Jack's speech though, I'm sure that is a bit funny. Anyway, as a Xmas present for you all, I am giving all my reviewer a large virtual mug of Kat's hot chocolate and a large plate of cookies each, enjoy.

so please, read, review and enjoy.


End file.
